


tweek x craig oneshots

by ollie_the_richie_kin



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tweek Tweak, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Smut, Top Craig Tucker, only for a second, tic warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_the_richie_kin/pseuds/ollie_the_richie_kin
Summary: what do i put
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

i’m so tired why am i doing this   
they are 18 in this !  
tw smutt and cussing   
top: craig   
power bottom : tweek  
It was a normal friday except for the fact that Craig had invited over for a science project (A/N Space nerd Craig) I was freaking out about it because what if he wanted to kiss “GAHHH!!” I screamed at the bus stop. Craig , Clyde, and token all looked at me because I was absolutely silent before. “You ok ,honey ?” Craig said is his adorable nasally voice. Which made me freak out even more “AA GUA yea “ I stammered.   
Craig POV   
Tweek was twitching more than usual I walked over to him “are you sure your good babe” I whisper to him as sweetly as I can so I don’t shake him up and more than he already is. “ yea why GEJEH wouldn’t I be” he’s says quietly except for the “gejeh” of corse. I shrug it off and just grab his hand in an attempt to calm him down..... it kinda backfired and he just freaked out even more. I ended having to put my hand around his shoulder to calm him down. Now he was just blushing   
Tweek POV   
Craig has his hand around my shoulder reassuringly and I couldn’t help but blush a deep red. Ugh I’m so gay !   
~on bus~  
i sat down next to the window . craig sat next to me and put in a earphone while offering me one i put it in my ear and we listened to music not really paying attention to the song until tear in my heart came on . it made me smile because when craig and i got in a fight me made a cover of the song . i could hear in the back of my mind his voice singing “ he’s the tear in my heart “ i smile and the thought and before i knew if we were at school .   
craig pov   
i walked to the class with tweek and we were chatting about nothing in particular . we got to the class and took our seats and the bell rang with kids rushing into class .   
~school is dumb so time skip~  
we were on the bus and we were talking about the classes we didn’t have together . when our stop came up i took my bag and tweeks “thank you “ he said quietly while we were walking off of the bus . we got to my house and i open vm the door  
tweek pov   
i walked into the familiar house and craig followed as we walked to his bedroom when we got in the room he broke the silence “ my parents are out of town and my sister is staying with her friend “ he explained. wait WERE ALONE oh god ! he must be planing on .... NO DONT THINK ABOUT THAT TWEEK “GJSJDKF “ i blurt out “ you ok babe ?” craig asks concerned “ yea i .. its nothing “ i lied   
~ working on project~  
tweek pov  
while we were working on the project he had had finished his half and was helping me with my half of it . “ done ! “ i said triumphantly “wanna stay for a while and hang out “ he asks “ s-sure “ i answer. we spent the next hour playing video games when all the sudden i kissed him . i don’t know why i did it ! shit he put his controller down and i did the same . he pulled no onto his lap and rested his hands on my hips . i wrapped my arms around is neck and opened my mouth to let him slide his tongue in . this eventually lead to my shirt being unbuttoned and his being completely off . i was now laying on my back as he kissed down my neck and chest leaving hickeys in hideable places . my pants were off and i lucky had on underwear. craig had unbutton his pants . i could tell i was getting hard and craig noticed too . he took his pants and my boxers only grew tighter.   
craig pov  
he was shaking under me . i got worried about whether or not he wanted to do this . “honey , are you ok with doing this ?” i ask nervously. i didn’t want to rush him into anything “ i -i wanna do it “ he said almost like he was reassuring himself . i dipped down and left less hidden hickys on his neck and jaw . “ c-craig~” he cooed in my ear . i wanted him right now . no , i needed him . i went down to his ass and began to lick him and teased in with my finger dipping in and out of him slowly “ gaaaj~ craig please ~” “ok , ok i’ll stop teasing you honey ~” i began to finger him , curling my finger every time making him shout. i added a second finger and began to scissor him open . ” craig i’m ready ~ “ he said . i pulled out my fingers and took off my underwear . i put my hand on each side of his head and positioned myself at his entrance “ are you 100% sure “ ask wanting to be positive he wasn’t going to do anything he would regret. after i asked i was suddenly pushed down . i look up to see tweek positioning himself over my dick . he slammed down on me causing me to throw my head back “ fucking hell tweek ~ “ “ nygg ~craig” he moaned   
tweek pov   
I was done with him teasing me ! I continue to pick myself up and slam myself down over and over again. I was hitting my prostate dead on causing me to scream in pure bliss . Craig grabbing my thighs and moving his hands down to my ass, squeezing it harshly. I bounced up and down on him until my legs were numb. I think he could tell so he lifted me and put me on my back . He began slamming into me . “ craig!!~” holy shit somehow he’s going in even deeper now “holy shit tweek your so tight”   
craig pov  
i felt his hands go up my back he began to claw at my back probably drawing blood i took a sharp breath through my teeth “GAH ! sorry ahah~ craig “ he managed to moan out “ it's fine babe ~” i say as calm as i can . it’s hard to get mad at someone when they’re bright red and squeak under you begging and gasping for more . i got close to his ear and said “ i want everyone to know that you’re mine and i’m yours “i whispered to him nibbling at his ear . “i love you” i say in his ear again “ gah!~ i loVE you too craig~” he squeals out . i could feel him get tighter around my dick “Aaaa~ i’m gonna !” and with that ya came all over his chest. i started to speed up “ crAig ~ “ he moaned still cuming   
tweek pov   
after another minute and me cumming again this time on craig’s hand he came inside me . coating my rubbed raw walls with his seed . “ shit tweek sorry “ he said after he was done riding out his high . “it’s o-ok” i respond out of breath “ can you clean me up please? i - um cant exactly walk” i say blushing “ of course he said scooping me up bridal style . he kissed my forehead and kept me in his arms while he turned on the bath . i never really noticed but craig was very tall and built he was around 6,4 . i was 5,6 and petite. he put me in the ten and began to wash my back “gah! i can do it myself craig“ i say . he ignored me and continued to gently massage me “ if your gonna clean me you might as well just get in with me “ i say quickly . “ ok honey “ he says and gets in the tub with me . i use my hands to push myself onto his lap . i could feel him tense up trying not to focus on where i was sitting . he failed at this and after a minute of me sitting on his dick i could feel it slightly stiffen . “ let’s  
get out of the tub “ he said in a rushed tone . i knew he just didn’t want me to see his boner even though i had felt it .he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist quickly . he picked me up and dried me off with a different towel . he was carrying me to the bedroom and he gently put me on a bean bag in the corner he was letting go of me and began to walk away when i grabbed him and pulled him down “ tweek what the hell ?” he asked confused . i moved so my head was above his dick “ tweek no .” he said sternly “ I look up “ why ?? “ '' Your hurt is honey, you need to sleep. I can handle it on my own “ i rolled my eyes “ i’m not in pain anymore ! I'm only a little sore “ i yell kinda lying “ tweek don’t think you have to do this “ he said that I pulled his town down letting his boner spring up . I didn't get a good look at his dick before he shoved in me earlier but now I could see why I was so sore. He had to be a least 8 inches and 2 inches wide . holy shit . I wrapped my hands around the base and put my mouth on the head of his dick and began to slowly go back and forth. I took more into my mouth and went faster. I looked up and Craig was breathing heavily groaning. He looked so hot . I then took as much of his member as I could in my mouth. his dick twitched in my throat . I went as fast as I could. Now it was hard too since i was laying on craig he could feel my dick on his foot. He began to rub me with it (his foot) and I moaned onto his dick causing him to grunt louder than before “ tweek “ he said signaling he was about to cum . hearing his breathy voice i came on his foot . he jolted and came in my mouth. I let his seed spray down my throat and in my mouth. it wasn’t the best tasting thing but it wasn’t bad . I swallowed it and licked up any that reminded me of his now flaccid dick . After that he cleaned me up with a warm wet towel and made the bed with new sheets. He put me in some of his clothes . They were a little big but he said I looked cute . We laid down and I cuddled into his chest. I can't believe I lost my virginity to Craig tucker. but i’m not complaining


	2. Chapter 2

PROM   
READ MY KYLE x DAVID FIC FOR MORE CONTEXT TW: smut and cussing   
tweek pov craig and i we’re outside because i was having a panic attack “ sorry i ruined your prom craig “ i say ending with a sigh . “ hey tweak your didn't ruin my prom !”  
he gently grabs my face and makes me look at him  
“ As long as I'm with you, I'm happy!”  
he said with a smile  
“ that's so cheezy craig !” i laugh out  
. he pulls me into a kiss . our lips meet and he quickly shoves his tongue into my mouth  
“ mng craig~ “ i moan out .   
he pulls away and chuckles .   
“ wanna take this to my car ? ~” he asks in a suggestive tone .  
“ sure~” i reply shyly .   
we walk to his car and get in the back seat . the second he locks the the car door he attacks my neck in kisses .  
“ c~raigg “ i moan out   
“ yes tweek “ he asks   
craig pov   
He pushes me down onto my back and pulls down my pants . He licks me through my underwear .   
“tweek~” I grunt out. He giggles and pulls down my underwear. He takes my dick in his mouth and immediately deepthroats my member .  
“ Holy shit tweek !” I gasp out . I pull him off of me . He wines and looks up at me with lust coated eyes .   
“ clothes off. now '' I demand. He takes off his tux as quickly as he can . when it’s all off i say . “turn around “ he turns and I grab his ass . I pulled him up to my face and began to lick his ass . He moans and I smirked to myself. After a few seconds he takes my dick into his mouth. he sucks on me rapidly and moans on my member . i take my Tongue out of him and grunt out   
“ if you keep that up i’m gonna cum “ after i say that he just quickened his pace with one last moan i cum down his throat .   
“ fuck . sorry tweek .” I say catching my breath. without me realizing he had already moved down over my dick . “you up for round 2~ “ he asks . his hands on my shoulders teasing my still hard dick . unable to speak I just nodd . He smiles and eases himself down on my dick . his hands grab at my shoulders squeezing me .   
“ f-fuck~ “ he gasps out   
“You're bigger than I remember.” he says panting . after a few seconds of him adjusting he starts to move . “MnH !” he moans while biting his lip .   
I bring my hands to his nipples, teasing them while he fucks himself with my dick .   
“ c-raigg~” he gasps out .   
tweek pov   
he keeps on touching my chest pinching and rubbing my nipples . I move myself up and down faster . Craig begins to thrust upwards making me arch my back .   
“ AHAA~” I nearly scream out as he slams right into my prostate.  
“ found it ~” he says cockily. I move my hands to his hair grabbing at it .   
“f-fuck harder craig!” i gasp out ,my head falling onto his shoulder . i move my hands to his back and scratch at the bare skin . he moved his hips vigorously and i couldn’t hold my voice back any longer   
“ AHHH!~” i yell out in a moan . I feel ready to burst . He licks at my ear and i cum . He starts to slow down and I say in a shaky breath “please don’t stop ” . he picks his pace back up . after a minute on pure bliss craig speaks “ tweek i’m close “ he breathes out . I moan out feeling close to climax again “ m-me to !” With one last thrust he cums inside of me and i cum on his stomach. After a minute of cat tour breath we clean up and hop in the front seats . we drive home (craig’s apartment ) in a pleasant silence while holding hands . we get inside shower and cuddle up . “ i love you craig “ i say sleep creeping up on me “ i love you to tweekers“ he says 

I DID IT


End file.
